Wysteria
About Wysteria is a character in the G3 franchise. “We love to be around Wysteria. And Wysteria loves to be around flowers! Even at her birthday picnic, she picked wild flowers. Then a bee picked her nose. No, that didn’t come out right. A bee landed on her nose. Luckily, the bee just wanted her flower, which Wysteria was happy to hand over.”' ' '- Razzaroo’s description of Wysteria in "A Charming Birthday". ''In her sweet and quiet way, WYSTERIA looks forward to every day. She may be shy, but she finds a way to fill every activity with laughter and fun. ''- Wysteria's backcard story on the back of her toy's box. Appearance Wysteria is purple with blue eyes and white purple and pink hair. Her cutie mark is some wysteria flowers. She first appears in "A Charming Birthday" as one of the ponies to suggest a charm bracelet for Kimono. Her next appearance is a cameo in "Friends are Never Far Away" where she hands a drink to a mystery pegasus pony. Wysteria appears with Pinkie Pie in a commercial for the Crystal Rainbow Castle playset. They lead you to the castle's entrance before the live shots are shown. In "The Princess Promenade", she's seen at the garden meeting where she has trouble getting everyone to listen to her. Later, she faces a weed in the rose garden and is too upset to even state the problem she's dealing with. Once the weed is more-or-less taken care of, Wysteria has to deal with Spike's new rules that prevent her from having any fun at all, or even helping with the promenade itself. In the end, she makes everyone a princess so that there's no one left out in the fun. In "The Runaway Rainbow" and Meet the Ponies, she is generally a background character with no major roles. However, before her cameo in "Meet the Ponies", she makes an appearance in "Grand Puzzleventure" where you are to find her princessy things inside Celebration Castle that have been misplaced by the Breezies. WysteriaACharmingBirthdayt.jpg|Wysteria in "A Charming Birthday". WysteriaFriendsAreNeverFarAway.jpg|Wysteria in "Friends Are Never Far Away". WysteriaCrystalRainbowCastleCommercial.jpg|A 3D animated Wysteria during a commercial for the Crystal Rainbow Castle playset. WysteriaTheRunawayRainbow.jpg|Wysteria in "The Princess Promenade". WysteriaGrandPuzzleventure.jpg|Wysteria in "Grand Puzzleventure". WysteriaWorld'sBiggestTeaParty.jpg|Wysteria in "The World's Biggest Tea Party". WysteriaMeetthePonies.jpg|Wysteria in "Meet the Ponies". Merchandise Wysteria has had a few pieces merchandise released over the years, including being featured on the My Little Pony edition of Trouble. Wysteria1stRelease.jpg|Wysteria's first release as a toy with a bonus video. RainbowDashWysteriaLearningwithLetters.jpg|Wysteria with Rainbow Dash on the cover of a Learning with Letters book. WysteriaToothbrush.jpg|A Wysteria toothbrush. WysteriaSunnyDazeRainbowDashLearningwithletters.jpg|Wysteia prominantly shown on the cover of a Learning with Letters book with Sunny Daze and Rainbow Dash in the background. WysteriaKeychain.jpg|A Wysteria keychain. MLPWristWatch.jpg|Wysteria with Minty on a wrist watch. ButtonSetSideD.jpg|Wysteria among a set of button badges. LunchBag.jpg|Wysteria with Zipzee, Tra-La-La and Tiddly-Wink on a lunch bag. StickerAlbum.jpg|Wysteria with Spike on the front of a The Princess Promenade sticker album LaminatedFuzzyFeltBoxVersion.jpg|Wysteria among others on a Laminated Fuzzy Felt playset. WysteriaCrystalBride.jpg|Wysteria as the Crystal Bride release. WyseriaBrushandAccessories.jpg|Wysteria on a brush and the container for possible hair accesxsories. WysteriaBracelet.jpg|Wysteria as a charm bracelet of sorts. PinkDrawstringPartyFavorBag.jpg|Wysteria with Thistle Whistle, Pinkie Pie and Yours Truly on a drawstring bag. Wysteria25thAnniversary.jpg|Wysteria's release part of the 25th anniversary of the franchise. Trivia Wysteria has a garden and its shown in The Princess Promenade. Wysteria's voice actor Tabitha St. Germain also voiced Minty in the G3 movies and would later voice Rarity and Nightmare Moon in FiM. Category:Other Characters Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Cameo Ponies Category:Purple Ponies